


The Whitetail Deer

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ColdIntheStudio, Fanart, Hautley's Bend, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: After reading Hautley's Bend for THE SECOND time in my life, I was completely inspired to do fanart. So here's a scene from chapter 10 of that fanfiction, Hothead.





	The Whitetail Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdIntheStudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdIntheStudio/gifts).



I'm not exactly sure what the best way to share art on here is, so I'll just put the link where I posted it on my Instagram!

https://supjackles.tumblr.com/image/163176284697


End file.
